I Lost My Glimmering Dream
by LuvLife113
Summary: "I had wanted to go into the Hunger Games." Glimmer had wanted this since she was born. But when she finally got into them, something changed. Something happened. We all want to know what went through the head of this ditsy blonde...to see if there's something we don't know.


**Uhhhh. Hey. :)**

**Hi. I'm Hailey. I'm not new to Fanfiction, but I'm new to the Hunger Games realm. This is actually my first Fanfic for THG...and I'm excited about it. **

**I've always loved the character Glimmer. I'm not really sure why...but I just have. So I decided to write about her. **

**I think it's pretty good. And I hope you guys do, too. **

**Constructive Critism is always welcome and please review. **

**Thanks :D**

* * *

I wanted to go into the Hunger Games.

I had wanted to go into the Hunger Games since the beginning of my life. All my childhood memories involved something of the Games, something of my training, or something that a normal childhood shouldn't have contained.

I was the youngest child of two growing up. I had an older sister, Glammer, who we called Glam. Glam hated the games; she refused to get a trainer. When I was born, my parents knew I would be the child who brought them fame and fortune. I would be the child who would win the Hunger Games one day.

I was given a normal childhood until I reached the age of three. Then my parents hired a trainer for me.

His name was Edward. He was a jerk. But he taught me what I needed to know. He taught me the hard way, too.

When I was under the age of seven we only trained three to four days a week at three or four hours a day. Most of that were survival skills, too, and we only used weapons once or twice a week. When I turned eight, the real training began.

My parents took me out of school like most parents do in District One to their kids who have trainers. Edward turned all of his attention to me. We trained seven days a week at seven hours a day. We worked with everything and anything and I became better and better everyday.

Edward made me go days without food to show me what it was like. Edward made me go twenty-four hours without water, to show me what it was like. Edward made me fight in order to end training for the day.

When I was eleven, Edward and I found my _real _weapon. The dagger. My weapon was the dagger. I didn't put on much muscle through all my training, so I couldn't fight with a sword, mace, or trident. I wasn't amazing at hand-to-hand combat. And I couldn't really conquer the bow-and-arrow, the slingshot, or the cross-boy.

So, the dagger was my perfect weapon.

I could throw it really well and I could fight decently with it too.

For the next six years of my life all I did was train and perfect my skills with almost everything. I was decent enough in all the weapons, but I shone in the knife and the dagger departments.

According to Edward, I was dumb as a post. But I knew I was smart. I knew I had wit, and I knew I was able to think on my feet. Edward's thoughts didn't mean much to me by the end of my training.

Edward gave me a lot. He taught me how to survive. But he also took away my childhood. He left me with no good memories, so I decided I would not miss my "Prized Trainer" when I went into the Hunger Games.

I dressed very well on the day of the Reaping. It was well known that I was one of the prettier Careers in District One. Actually, it was well known that I was one of the prettiest girls in District One. Training hadn't given me much time for friends or for boys but when Edward let me train and the training school in the district I tried to get all the experience I could.

So yes. I had kissed a boy. And yes, I knew how to take advantage of a boy. And of course, I knew that boys would fall on their knees for me and I'm would not stop them.

I wore a short and white lacy dress on the day of the reaping. The sleeves reached my elbows and the dress was hemmed to the middle of my thighs. The skirt came out a little so that it wouldn't be straight and the lace was in designs of flowers. I wore diamond earrings along with it and I let my hair in its natural golden waves.

I had to look pretty for the Capitol, didn't I?

I wasn't sure how much I had wanted to go into the Games at the age of seventeen. But there weren't any other girls as ready as I was and Edward decided it was time for me. So of course, I listened to him.

It's not like I really had a choice.

So I volunteered for the 74th Hunger Games.

My male counterpart was a seventeen named Marvel. He was tall. Skinny. Brown hair and brown eyes. Didn't look too smart, either. I'd heard of him but I didn't know him.

My family had come to visit me in the Justice Building. Not that it mattered, though. I had never gotten to know my family well. I was always training, my parents were always working, and my sister was always at school. We were a dysfunctional family…but I didn't know the difference between our family and a good one.

Edward came to see me off, too. He gave me some last advice and told me that my mentors were good this year and that I would be in good hands. I remember he gave me an awkward pat on the back and then left.

The train ride was boring. Our escort was a nuisance. The mentors were good, though. We choose to be trained together, seeing as we would be in the same alliance, and our mentors were happy about that. We had a boy in his early thirties named Topaz and a girl in her late forties named Emerald. They both had good advice but I wasn't like either of them. They brutally killed their way through the Hunger Games.

Sure, I'll kill in my Hunger Games but I also have a brain. Unlike _them. _

We got to the Capitol quickly enough. It was beautiful. More beautiful than anything I had ever seen before in my life.

My stylist was named Dezmond and he had a team of three girls who names I don't quite remember. All I know was they talked a _ton. _They called me beautiful, though, and that's all that matters.

Marvel and I were dressed in almost nothing for the chariots. District One going for the sex appeal, again. I figured it would happen. I mean, look at me. Marvel's not so bad, either. But that District Two Tribute is pretty good looking…

We were spray-painted silver and had jewels places over us which resembles our District's wealth and the fact that we make luxury goods.

The parade went well. We got a standing ovation, of course, and at the end of the parade when we were able to stand by our chariots for about ten minutes while our stylists came to get us the Career Alliance was formed.

The next three days went by fast.

_Too _fast.

I don't even remember much about it. All I remember is Clove wanted to be leader. So did Cato. So did Marvel. I just hung back and decided to let them fight it out themselves. One less Tribute for me to kill if they decided to take the fight to the arena, eh?

My private session went well. I used the dagger and fought with some Avoxes and I threw some daggers at dummies. I also used the bow-and-arrow a little bit and I started a fire. In the end, I got a nine which I was very happy with.

My interview went well, too. Emerald came up with the "Sexy and Lush" angle and I was dressed in a see-through gold dress.

It was a pretty dress and I didn't mind it being see-through. I had to win sponsors and I had something no one else in my games had, so why not use it to my advantage?

I didn't sleep well that night. I was nervous. I was super nervous. I didn't even remember why I wanted to be in the Hunger Games in the first place. I wished I could go back to the beginning of my life and be like Glam. I wanted to go home. I didn't want to be here.

But I went into the Games with my game face on. I had to win this thing no matter what.

And because of that thought-process, I killed two Tributes at the bloodbath. I actually was able to use a dagger at the bloodbath. It was _after _the bloodbath when things went bad.

Clove decided that she was in charge of all the daggers and the knifes. And it was Clove. I didn't want to fight with her, so I gave her my three daggers and in return I was given a bow-and-arrow and a dagger back.

The next two days went by quickly. We killed two more people as a group. We let Peeta into our alliance in order to find Katniss and we wanted to kill that devil.

On the third day of the Games we were finally able to find Katniss. We got in her into a tree. Cato tried to climb it, but the branch broke under his weight. They told me to climb the tree but I knew it would break under me too. I tried to shoot her but it went with fail so we finally decided to stay watch under the tree.

That night was my last night ever. And it was a good one, surprisingly enough.

Cato and I had been becoming closer and closer from the start of training until now and he finally kissed me that night. We kissed and then we fell asleep when we were supposed to be on watch.

The next time I woke up I was in a swarm of bees.

Not bees.

Tracker Jackers.

I remember getting stung so many times. I remember Cato trying to pull me out, but finally leaving me. I remember all the hallucinations. And then I finally remember my world going black.

I was dead.

I _am _dead.

Edward is probably pissed at me. Correction. Edward _is _pissed at me.

But I don't think anyone really cares.

Like I said. My parents didn't know me that well. They'll probably cry for a day…or a couple hours…but I think that's all. Glammer will move on within the day, too.

I wanted to go into these Hunger Games when I was little.

But I wish that I didn't.


End file.
